GoldenEye 007 (Nintendo 64)
|release=August 25 1997 |platform=N64 |developer = Rare|publisher = Nintendo}}GoldenEye 007 is a first person shooter videogame developed by Rare and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo 64. It was released on August 25, 1997 and is based upon the 1995 James Bond film GoldenEye. Description The game features three modes: The first mode is the single player mode, where you control James Bond and complete missions based on the movie's story. There is a variety of weapons in the game such as knives, pistols, rifles and others. To complete missions, the player must complete all objectives that are given when you select a mission. Examples include killing a specific enemy, retrieving documents and rescuing hostages. Usually, the number of objectives increase when you select harder difficulties. The second mode is the multiplayer mode. Here, a player can play with his/her friends (up to 4 people in total) in different areas. The players can choose a character of their choice. Some of the characters are not even in the single player mode. Some characters need to be unlocked if you want to play as them, and that is done by completing missions in the single player mode. The third mode is called Cheat Options. It is where you get to use cheats in the single player mode. A cheat is unlocked when you beat a mission really quickly or when you beat a mission on a certain difficulty. Here are some of the cheats: * DK Mode - a cheat that allows you and other characters to look a bit like Donkey Kong. * Infinite Ammo - a cheat that allows you to have endless ammo. * All Weapons - a cheat that gives you every single weapon found in the game. More info on Multiplayer mode Five scenarios may be chosen. All the scenario names, except Normal and Team: - vs - , are names of Bond films. * Normal: Classic deathmatch. * You Only Live Twice: As the name suggests, players only have two lives. The last person alive wins. * The Living Daylights Tag: One of the players must find a flag, and then pick it up, without being killed by the other player(s). * The Man with the Golden Gun: One of the players must find the Golden Gun, and then pick up the gun, without being killed by the other player(s). * Licence to Kill: One hit kills a player. There are also three team scenarios: -Team: 2 vs 2 -Team: 3 vs 1 -Team: 2 vs 1 Trivia * Surprisingly, the game's addictive and famous multiplayer was not intended to be in the final version of GoldenEye and was an afterthought. *The game was the 1998 AIAS game of the year. * Originally, the 4 save file slots, in addition to Brosnan were to be represented by previous Bond actors (with the exception of George Lazenby) Sean Connery, Roger Moore, and Timothy Dalton. However, because Rare did not have the permission to use the likeness of any of the actors except for Brosnan, this was scrapped and all of the save files had Brosnan's picture in the final version. The Bonds were also planned to be in the multiplayer mode as playable characters. * During development, there was an idea where if the player had to reload, he/she had to pull out the Rumble Pak and re-insert it, just like putting a magazine into a real gun but that idea was scrapped later on in development. * The game is the third best-selling game on the Nintendo 64. * The faces of the soldiers and other enemies in the game (this excludes Trevelyan, Xenia, Ourumov and Boris) are actually the faces of the developers. Goofs * In the Control level, if Bond kills Boris, Natalya will refuse to open the security door, thus failing the mission. Her change of heart is quite selfish, as she is letting millions of people die at the hands of Janus, just because she thinks Bond made a mistake. * In multiplayer mode, no matter what character you play as, you will always have Bond's hands in animations. Even if you have a gloved or female character. * The laser gun is called the Moonraker Laser but if it's your weapon of choice at the end of a multiplayer match, it is incorrectly called the 'Military Laser''. * In the Bunker level, you can kill Boris without penalty yet he still turns up alive and well in the Control level. See Also * GoldenEye Cheats * US TV Ad Category:Games Category:Nintendo 64